Inazuma Eleven GO New Year Special
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Another 5 one-shots for New Year. Can't say they're random though LOL. Happy New Year! Warning: Included 4 CharaChara pairings and 1 CharaOC pairing. If it's the cup of your tea, feel free to enjoy! If it's not, well, kindly leave this story alone.


**As promised, there's New Year special fic! Now the pairings is from IE GO! I actually can't say this also another random one-shots story collection like the Christmas special, because most of it are kind of have connections with each other. Well, you'll see!**

 **Pairings Warning:**

 **KyouTen, TakuRan, MasaHika, AlphaFey, Kidou(adult)Aoi(OC)**

 **If none of these pairings are your cup of tea please feel free to press (X) button right at the tab**

 **If there's pairing that actually your cup of tea, well, feel free to enjoy the story!**

 **-.-**

 **-1-**

 **-KyouTen-**

 **-.-**

It's the New Year's Eve. And with suggestion from the managers the entire team decided to go to the New Year festival.

And putting a-not-funny prank (or torture) on a poor boy named Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Because his close friend, Matsukaze Tenma, is wearing a girl _kimono_. Actually a girl _kimono_. The same friend he had secretly having a crush on with.

And the fact that Tenma looks incredibly good in it is more horrifying to him.

To make it worse, he had been purposely being left alone with the tan skinned boy by the others. Why oh do why is he agreed to this again? Oh, right, it's because Tenma had begged him to. But then, he also knew that Tenma obviously didn't expect to be makeover into a girl by the mischievous managers (including Aki-san and Haruna-san).

But honestly Tenma look so cute when he sulks, which make his insides being tickled and his throat released a deep chuckle as he pats the brunette's head gently to cheer him up. "Stop sulking, Matsukaze."

Not working; the boy still sulking. He even turned from sulking into sulking plus pouting. "Easy for you to say; you're not the one that's in a girl _kimono_." He stated, eyed at his friend's tall form that dressed in coat, shirt and trousers that suits the pale boy a lot. He even had to admit that his friend looks so cool right now. At the thought of it makes his cheeks dusted in pinks without him knowing.

"Okay, okay, I get your point." Tsurugi sighed in defeat, and he smiled slightly when he saw that Tenma continued sulking and pouting despite the blush on his face, either from embarrassment or something else, he had no idea. But one thing that he can be sure of is; the shorter boy is simply just too adorable to him.

And it reminded him to the talking session he had with one of their female teammate that come from the past, Afuro Aoi, along with his brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, when they decided to spend time together on Christmas Eve, right a day before Christmas party held by the rest of the team. He had the discussion of what he felt towards the number 8 player of the team with them. Before the discussion he had denied the feeling strongly because the feeling is so foreign to him, but after some consolation with two person that he respected so much, he then realized that this foreign feelings that he constantly felt whenever he's with Tenma is love, a romantic kind of love, a kind of love that he felt to no one other than Tenma.

But the funny fact is that he left the hospital that day not only with the discovery that he's in love with his closest friend, but also the discovery that his brother actually have feelings for Amemiya Taiyou. Actually, it's explained why his older brother didn't too surprised and instead responded _really_ calmly when he discovered that his younger brother is gay. Gay for Tenma, that is.

…Afuro Aoi also not at all overwhelmed about it. But then, it's probably that some of her current-adult friends that also a gay couple, for example Tobitaka Seiya and Utsuranomiya Toramaru.

He was taken off from his train of thought when the boy beside him pulling at his _kimono_ sleeve. His golden eyes blinked stupidly when he noticed that the brunette boy is staring up at him with his grayish blue eyes. To be honest he was taken aback by it. "W-what is it?" Hey, can you really judge him because of his stammers? He just hasn't recovered from the surprise that's all!

When he noticed there's _takoyaki_ stand near them, that's when he realized why. Typical him, he thought while shook his head lightly, almost smirking in amusement. Minutes later, he's walking next to the brunette who happily digs in his snack, until he burned his tongue for eating too fast. "Aw-ow-owie~"

Tsurugi merely shake his head when Tenma literally fanned his burned tongue with his hand in desperate gesture. He then walked until he stands right in front of the boy and take his chin with his thumb and forefinger, tugged his face closer to him. "Show me your tongue."

The sudden act, he had to admit, startled him greatly, but Tenma still obeyed his golden eyed friend and stuck out his burned tongue although tentatively, let Tsurugi observed it briefly before letting him go. He definitely won't admit that he felt a pang of disappointment when he did, although he really can't explain why he felt such thing.

"It just burned a little bit, so you'll be fine." He said as he tried his best to calm his sudden heart attack. For God's sake, he just checked his tongue to see if it's something serious or not! So why his heart beat like crazy right now?! And he desperately hoped that Tenma won't notice the blush that clearly contrasted with his pale skin.

To try settle down his sudden accelerated heartbeat, his eyes caught a cold treat stand nearby. That would be a good distraction for sure. "…You want to go there, Matsukaze?" he asked, pointed at the direction where the stand is with his thumb.

Those grayish blue eyes followed where he's currently pointed at, and he nodded in silence. For some reason his cheeks turned so hot tonight. Could it be because the _takoyaki_ they just ate? _Nah_ , it couldn't be. What kind of joke is that?

As Tsurugi paid for their cold treats, both of the boys noticed that it's almost the time for the fireworks display, so he offered Tenma to go to the hill to watch the fireworks.

And as expected, the tan skinned boy in girl _kimono_ got excited when he mentioned 'fireworks', which make him slipped a small chuckle as Tenma dragged him towards the hill.

When they arrived, the said hill is already packed with people that looking forward for the New Year fireworks shows. But luckily they got a perfect spot just right before the display is going to start. Both of them are mesmerized at the sight of colorful explosions fills the dark sky. But at some point on that time, for some odd reason, Tsurugi finds himself is staring at Tenma awed face. That is, until Tenma called out his name, which he responded with a loud, "Hn?" after blinked in slight surprise when Tenma decided to tilt his head towards him.

"Happy New Year, Tsurugi."

Those words are accompanied with him looked straight into his eyes, his smile is big and radiant, it took his breath away. He swore he barely can breathe right now. His chest felt so full it almost constipated him, it even got to the point where his chest is almost bursting from being too full. Had he had less self control, he probably would be.

But alas, Tsurugi smiled back at him with his own small, faint, but visible and sincere smile. "Happy New Year, Matsukaze."

The brunette grinned widely as the respond before he turned his eyes towards the fireworks again, but Tsurugi's golden eyes still locked to the smaller boy's feature right next to him.

Both of Yuuichi and Afuro Aoi had suggested him to tell how he feels to Tenma when he's faced a dilemma about what should he do with such foreign feeling that keep bubbled up in his chest. They both also had encouraged him that Tenma won't push him away or stop being his friend even if he confessed to him.

' _But… It just simply not the right time…_ ' he continued to thought over it as his attention is back towards the show, although he would sneak a glance at Tenma now and then without the brunette boy noticing because still so into the display in front of them. Seeing him like that brought a genuine, wide smile on Tsurugi's face. It's not like him, but he just can't help it when it comes to the boy next to him. His attention is back towards the fireworks again completely, enjoying the rest of the show.

' _Maybe someday, when I had enough guts to tell him, and when I'm sure that he likes me back the way I lo- like him._ '

Denial until the end, somehow that's so… Tsurugi.

When the show ended, they decided to finish up their almost forgotten cold treat (which much less cold right now) while walking back towards the festival ground. "Tsurugi, I think we should loo- WHOA!"

"Tenma!" Tsurugi shouted in surprise, seems not noticed that he just shouted out the boy's first name, when he saw Tenma's figure almost fall over to the ground thanks to someone that bumped into him hard enough for it. Luckily he's able to move fast enough to catch the boy's slim waist and stop him from the fall. He desperately want to shoo off the mental note about how light the smaller boy as he looked worriedly at the brunette. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" the brunette answered with wavering voice, panted slightly as he still tried to overcome the shock after almost crashing to the ground face-first. His cold treat is forgotten on the earth-covered floor as he looked up at Tsurugi. "Thanks, Tsurugi…"

The dark navy haired boy nodded as he helped him stand up straight. "Just be careful next time…"

The brunette smiled sheepishly as he lightly scratched behind his head in nervousness. "I will…" he promised, then he remembered the thing that had been cut off if not for that harsh bump. "Oh and Tsurugi? I think we should look for the others right now."

Tsurugi only nodded in agreement. After all he had some things to settle down with those mischief pranksters that putting them in this condition, that he still don't know if he should hate it or love it. Perhaps it's defends on who's asking it. He then raised his hand, his palm is offered to the boy crossdressing in girl _kimono_ in front of him. His golden eyes rolled when the brunette blinked stupidly at him and switched glances between his hand and his face.

"I need to make sure that you won't tripped or being bumped into someone again. Now hurry up and hold my hand." He reasoned, and he sure hopes it won't raise any weird suspicious. And he certainly hopes that Tenma won't hear his crazy heartbeats that into the point it almost exploded right inside his chest.

Well, the only thing that Tenma heard other than his words is his own heartbeat that had skipped a beat before accelerating slowly. "O-oh!" he then tentatively moved his hand towards that open palm and placed his own right on top of it, letting Tsurugi's bony long fingers curled around him and tugged at his hand so he would start walking.

He did, and it's not only his steps that starting something; his heart now had starting to beat faster than it should, his cheeks starting to get hot that he had to duck his head down to hide it from the view and Tsurugi who walked a little bit ahead from him. Had he didn't duck his head, he would notice that even the tips of Tsurugi's ear had turned red as well as his pale cheeks.

Well, let's them being the two adorable pair of dork for a little longer. It's would be funnier to tease them after anyway.

And apparently, there are other people that think the very same thought. And thanks to it, they have been spotted right on their hiding spot by Tsurugi's hawk golden eyes. They only smiled sheepishly at the death glare that the dark navy haired boy threw to them, a jaw dropping Tenma is close behind him, still with their hands joining together. "H-hi, Tsurugi, Tenma."

"…So you guys have been spying on us from the start…?!"

"Um yeah, kinda…"

"…"

"Uwah! Tsurugi! We're sorry! Don't kill us!"

"Eek! Tsurugi! Stop!"

Well, another day with the attempt to tease Tsurugi ended up in failure. Guess they have to try again next time.

 **-.-**

 **-2-**

 **-TakuRan-**

 **-.-**

"I wonder how it went… Hopefully Tsurugi wouldn't notice it."

Shindou only let out amused chuckle as he pictured what's going on right now at the festival, as he calmly sipped his tea.

Both of him and Kirino is in his room in his house. They're not joining the others going to the New Year festival as they need some what they call quality time together. But they sure know what's going on with Aoyama that so enthusiastic about the attempt to get Tsurugi and Tenma together, also a teasing material of Tsurugi for them to use against him.

But before you ask, yeah, Shindou and Kirino are together. Officially.

"I really do hope both of them are going to be together." He sighed, staring at a pair of emerald eyes right across him.

"I agree; sometimes I only want to lock them up in closet or something like that when I saw them nowadays." Kirino agreed, shook his head at the reminder of the days when he felt like that as he placed his empty small plate on the coffee table that separated him from his lover.

The said lover nodded in agreement. It was undeniable for the rest of the team, it even got to the point where Kurama is also sick of it and almost in the verge of smashing their heads together.

But… let's not think about that for a while. "By the way, nice _kimono_ , Kirino." He complimenting, savoring the sight of his boyfriend in pink _kimono_ that complement his pink hair that he let loose and let it rest on his shoulders. The compliment only makes his cheeks graced with pinkish red blush on his face. Why is he wearing this again?

Seeing him blushing like that only made him smiled a wide smile towards the emerald eyed boy. He stood up from his seat and walked over to where Kirino is seated. He hold his hand out towards him and he always felt this really pleasing tingling inside him whenever Kirino immediately accepted his hand, this time is no different. He then took Kirino towards his room balcony, just in time to see the fireworks being released into the sky from far away.

Standing closely with each other, they enjoyed the New Year firework displays on the balcony, comfortable silence is between them until Shindou broke it. "Say, Kirino…"

"Hm?" the pink haired defender hummed questioningly as he turned his head to look at his lover, in the same time when Shindou turned his head towards him, their hands still interlocked with each other. He could see that his boyfriend his hesitating on something. But… rather than hesitating… nervous is more befitting… What is it with him?

"…Do you want to live with me?"

…Oh, oh, oh… OH!

"S-S-Shindou…" the stammer is cute, but he had no right to say since his face is heating up ike crazy. "A-are you… P-proposing me?"

And HERE he thought that his face couldn't be any hotter already. He nervously rubbed his nape that now is drenched with sweat. "Y-yeah…" he confirmed, nervousness still latched on his voice until he drowned it all down his throat and become more confident as he looked straight into those emerald eyes that he loved so much. "I'm aware that I'm still too young to do so but, Kirino…"

His hand is raised between them, Kirino still stunned and dumbfounded. Is it a dream, or reality?

But when Shindou's eyes are looking straight into him with such sincerity and seriousness also anxiousness, he knew it's not a dream.

"When we graduate… when we managed to take care of ourselves… when our parents approved… when that time comes… would you like to live together with me? Have our own apartment as a start, probably? So… what do you say, Kirino?"

But yeah, it definitely _feels_ like a dream.

Overwhelmed with bubbling happiness, he pounced right on his boyfriend, not enough to make it fall, though, but enough to make him almost lose his balance. But he couldn't help it; he's so drowning in joy right now. "Yes, yes, yes… of course my answer will be yes!"

It seems like the feelings that Kirino is currently feeling is being transmitted to Shindou, because he felt the same feelings right now. And to let Kirino know that he did, he laughed merrily as he hugged his boyfriend back, and kissed him right on the midnight.

Well, that's the time that had been shown in Shindou's room clock, anyway.

And some day, in the future, he'll definitely ask Kirino to be the one that he'll spend the rest of his life with through the hand of marriage.

 **-.-**

 **-3-**

 **-MasaHika-**

 **-.-**

Kariya is also one of the few people in the group that pulling the get-together operation on Tsurugi and Tenma. He also the one that bumped into Tenma, creating a perfect scenario where Tsurugi will hold the brunette's hand. And Tsurugi knows it, totally.

And it left Hikaru to protect the tealnette from being beaten up by Tsurugi. Luckily Tenma is also there to help him with it.

Because of it, the brunette midfielder decided to drag Tsurugi away with him to avoid any bloodshed tonight. After discussing a little bit more with the others (because obviously those two aren't together yet) they decided to split up this time to avoid the high risk of being busted by Tsurugi and doing improvisation operation if any of them see both of them by the chance. Of course Kariya is teamed up with Hikaru.

"Umm, are you sure it'll be okay to continue this…?" Hikaru asked anxiously, because right now he and Kariya is hiding behind one of the stall not far from Tenma and Tsurugi who decided to stop at a shop to take a look at the masks that were on display.

"Of course!" Kariya said confidently, his fingers are in a fist full of determination. "Besides, when we'll ever get another chances to do this to Bakaterugi!?"

Sighing softly, Hikaru then tugged at Kariya's jacket, which halted the tealnette's feet from stepping away. The said tealnette turned his head towards him, blinking questioningly. "I think they both have enough for one night, just leave them be."

Kariya only scoffed slightly. Like hell he'll miss this chance. "Oh, come on! Don't stop me no-"

However, Kariya didn't get to fully express his displeasure, when a pair of lips decided that he had enough talking and shut him off by landing on the corner of the other's lips. And shut him off it did; Kariya had completely taken aback at the feeling of soft lips right at the corner of his own lips. After the feeling is gone and the fact about what just happened entered his mind, that's when the pink start graced on his cheeks and his eyes blinked repeatedly at the boy in front of him.

Hikaru also supported pink blush on his cheeks, although the difference is, his blush is more prominent and visible than Kariya's. "Let's just… spend some time together, okay?" he asked, feeling shy even after he just had done something as bold as that.

With that shy look on his face and still dumbfounded, Kariya can't really say 'no', and he let himself gently being tugged away from the corner to the opposite direction from where Tsurugi and Tenma were.

After they walked with their fingers linked, Hikaru spotted something, so he tugged slightly at their linked hands to get attention from the boy next to him, and it worked.

"Err, do you want some apple candy?" he asked, his free hand is pointing at the direction where the stand is. Kariya's golden eyes followed the direction and stared at it for a while as he pondered for a moment, before agreed. It's simply just some apple candy; so why not?

" _Glek!_ The candy's huge." Kariya exclaimed, stared eye wide at the red candy as they approached the stand. "There's no way I can finished it by myself."

"Me either." Hikaru agreed, their eyes still fixed on the apple candies, trying to find the smallest one, but not to avail. Thinking over the solution, Hikaru got an idea. "How about we share the candy?"

That totally caught him off-guard. It's so obvious from his posture and face. Even a dumb can tell. "'Share'? Do you mean we'll share the candy?"

"Well…" now Hikaru regretted that he had suggested it. Nervously he looked at the ground, not dared to meet the tealnette in the eyes. But he still decided to peek from under his eyelashes anyway, completely unaware that the gesture is eating Kariya _alive_. At least, figuratively. "Unless you don't want to…?"

Of course he didn't say 'no' to it. And few minutes later he found out sharing an apple candy with Hikaru is not a bad thing, after all. Especially when he definitely tasted the sweetness from the candy had mixed with the taste that definitely Hikaru when he decided to kiss his beloved boyfriend in the middle of sharing the candy.

Hmm, maybe he should buy some for the couple and couple-to-be in the team (Shindou-Kirino and Tsurugi-Tenma) and had the shared the apple candy together in front of everyone. Putting bet at first would be not a bad idea. A bet that he'll easily won at, of course.

"…Kariya-kun, you're not thinking something bad again, are you?"

… _Totally busted. Dammit._

Well, it seems you have to do it secretly or simply try your luck next time, Kariya.

 **-.-**

 **-4-**

 **-AlphaFey-**

 **-(warning in this one, because of the story setting)-**

 **-.-**

The morning of the New Year's Eve at a certain household, a purple haired boy with slight pointy ears had his head on a pale dirty blonde haired girl lap while she watching news on television. The boy had his eyes closed as pale fingers gently combing his hair which make him feel so drowsy. He then remembered Gamma's remark that he agreed to be taken home by her is because she could spoil him. Well, guess what? It's equal. While she maybe tend him with affection like a mother, he makes sure the girl won't work too hard with doing almost most of the house chores.

Both of them just finished cleaning up for New Year, so Alpha can justify himself for being annoyed when suddenly the door is burst open. But he didn't move from his position from the couch and Aoi's lap as the girl simply looked up to the direction of the front door, patting his head gently as the intruder excitedly make his way inside the house. "Aoi-san! Let's go to-"

The golden eyed girl giggled when Fey Rune simply stunned when he caught the sight of the one that he loathed the most from the entire universe. His dumbstruck didn't last too long, though.

"…Eeeh!? What is he-"

"Hello, Fey-kun." Aoi greeted the emerald eyed boy calmly, _too_ calmly, in fact. "Come on, sit down." She offered, her smile that always described as 'motherly smile' from the first years is on her gentle face. Lured by the smile, Fey tentatively sat down on the single couch, throwing sharp glares at Alpha now and then. And to be honest, it starts to get on his nerves.

So the purple haired boy sat up and fixed his position so he sat right next to Aoi in proper position, his steel grey eyes giving a look that clearly indicated that he didn't pleased at Fey's appearance. "…Why do you come here? Do you have nothing to do back in your own timeline?"

Luckily Aoi is there to stop their fight from escalating. "I had invited Fey-kun to join the others on tonight's New Year's Eve festival at the temple nearby." She explained to him. Her explanation however, was responded with an arched eyebrow from the boy that sitting next to her. "…He could just come on evening or at night. It's even barely noon." He complained before he gets up from the seat. He ignored Fey's yell full of rage as he walked away from them. "I'll rest up in my room." He announced emotionlessly as he reached the stairs, his gray eyes clashed with Aoi's golden eyes.

She only smiled gently at him and nodded. "Have a good rest, Alpha." She said as she waved a small wave at him, which brought a thin, small smile on his face before proceeding into his room on the second floor of the house. Both Aoi and Fey watched him leave before looked at each other. "…Why is he _here_ , in _your_ house, Aoi-san?"

Aoi only giggled at the question. "Aah, I guess Wandaba-san hasn't told you yet? I took Alpha-kun in to live with me." She explained, giggled once more at the completely dumbfounded expression on Fey's face. "I think we can leave the details later on… but if you're still curious, you should ask the details to him in person."

Fey are confused greatly on that. Because she knew there's no way he'll do that, not even where the chance is aroused.

But hours after, now he see why she said that.

Now he's stuck with Alpha on the New Year's Eve festival.

Why he doing this anyway? Oh, right; because the golden eyed girl begged him to. Something about 'make Alpha more familiar with society' or something like that. And the reason why the girl can't come along because she had a party to attend, all the more reason why she didn't want Alpha to be alone on the New Year's Eve and on New Year. And there's no way she's talking him into the party she's attending because the one that attending it is the first generations of Raimon along with other of their friends from across the world. Even Tenma know that party because Aki also come to that party as well.

So the main reason why she didn't take Alpha is she's afraid that Alpha won't have a good time because he'll be the only youngster there, aside from her anyway.

And that ended with Alpha hanging out with the youngsters on the New Year's Eve festival. Although… he's more interested on observing the surrounding than explore the available stands. Seeing the very hopeless alien boy, Fey let out an exaggerated sigh and latched himself to Alpha's arm and dragged him away from the others, apologizing to them while he do so.

Deciding that foods would be a lot easier for the purple haired boy other than tried to make him do some mini games, he ended up buying _dango_ for both of them and then they both walked slowly through the festival in silence as they ate away their snacks. Both of them still walking with the silence until Fey broke it. "…Hey, Alpha."

The other boy only flicker his grey eyes towards the emerald eyed one, urging him to continue with his indifferent gaze. And so he did. "…How can you able to live with Aoi-san? 'Cause I thought that El Dorado…"

The sentence is left hanging uncomfortably, they both know that Fey didn't need to continue or even bothered to. Both of them know very well what he meant without him finished it.

Exhaling a soft sigh, Alpha decided to go with it and entertain the light green haired boy with his not-so-interesting tale. It's not like it's something to hide in the first place, anyway. "…She, Aoi…" he started slowly as he was reminded of that day, still in the middle of constructing the right words for the little story. While he doing that, Fey is waiting patiently as he prepared himself. Actually he didn't think Alpha would want to tell him the story behind his permanent residence in Afuro Aoi's household, and seeing that the purple haired alien boy is willing to tell him, he better to pay full attention to it.

"…After El Dorado banished me from the team as the form of my punishment for my failures, Aoi found me during couple months of my banishment, and took me under her care." –and before he knew it, his mouth is moving on its own, voiced the story more than he intended to. "I had considered myself to leave a few times during the first month; I'm her enemy- I'm _you and your team's_ enemy, and yet, she's taking care of me, tended me, and showed kindness like no one would. It's too much at the point I felt I don't deserve those… affections and care…"

"There's one time I managed to leave silently in the middle of night, and she ended up found me when I'm in the middle of beaten up by some group that you human classified as 'delinquents' days after my leave. I can't fight back because the lack of energy after being empty-stomach for around one week. After she tricked the group to run away, she immediately took me into the nearest hospital, and took care of me until my recovery."

Fey watched his supposed-to-be-enemy's eyes closed as Alpha reminisced himself about that moment in the past. His lips is moving, and his voice is nothing but a gentle whisper in the air, but the light green haired boy still managed to hear the sentence as if it was being said loud and clear.

"…I'll never forget her face that day…"

The purple haired alien is then turned completely silent after, but Fey can imagined how worried the golden eyed girl is and how terrified she is when she found out that Alpha is gone in the next morning and days after she founds him beaten up by some jerks. By the way the pang of guilt is desperately tried to surface on Alpha's usually emotionless face, he knew that the boy next to him had been terribly guilty about that day, and still do. "…So that's when you decided to live permanently with her?" he asked, his voice is soft and gentle, it almost drowned by the noises of festival around them, but he knew Alpha still can hear him perfectly. And the alien boy confirmed it with the nod he gave for his question.

They are back in silence as they keep on walking around the temple ground, their eyes are focused on the views and surroundings right in front of them. But after a while, Fey decided to break it again. "…So, you stayed with her, only because you felt guilty for her?" he asked, and he honestly why in the world he asked that question in the first place. Is he losing control of his own body or something? Because he _swear_ he didn't meant to ask him in the first place!

But surprisingly for Fey, Alpha answered his very obvious random question. "…That's partly the reason. I also owe her for everything she had done to me."

That got him blinked in surprise since he didn't expect that answer from Alpha. "So that's why you stayed? So you can pay her back for her actions- _affections_ …" he quickly corrected himself before continuing slowly, almost tentatively. "…towards you?"

"…Yes." Came the motionless, almost-like-a-robot answer from him, his face even barely flinch. Typical him, but Fey knew he's sincere with his answer. He doesn't know why and how, but he just happens to know. "…How?" …Damn mouth, just shut up, will you!?

And Alpha must see his flustered face, because he basically can _see_ that the boy next to him is raising an eyebrow at him, almost gave him a look. But he answered nonetheless. "…Helping her with the house works." He said simply, and almost tempted to roll his eyes to show is annoyance at Fey who throwing him a ridiculous work. "Aoi had a handful in her arms already; school, club, and house chores. She's also tended to look after the others that she barely has time for herself. I figured if I can help lighten up her burdens by doing the most of the house works for her."

Those pair of emeralds blinked. "'Most' of the house works?"

"She'd forbidden me to do all the works in the house." …actually that statement makes sense. The golden eyed girl wouldn't approve if he did all the chores all by himself and insisted to give a hand. It's so her, anyway.

There's another silence between them, but this silence is slightly different that the other two. While the silences earlier are stiff and slightly awkward, this silence is… different. It just different, and none of them can managed to form it into proper words. But they both enjoyed this silence, so none of them think too much for it and let it hung in the air between them.

Not long, they hear fireworks from afar, and Fey knew that the New Year firework show is already started, and everyone around the festival ground who also heard it started to say 'Happy New Year' to the company that they bring with them to this New Year festival. Both of the boys decided to stop on their tracks, the silence still hung between them. He knew that those steel grey eyes are observing the interactions around them, so he waited for him to finish observing and drawing conclusion. But as he suspected, the purple haired alien is completely clueless by it. So he stepped in to explain. "…Do anyone ever told you to say 'Happy New Year' when it's already 1 January?"

"…No." is the short monotone answer. "…Is it a necessity?" he asked, still observe the surroundings around him. Not anticipating the question, Fey is a little taken aback by it, but he calmed down shortly and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "It… depends on you. Most of the people say it out of sincerity and mannerism, I guess?"

Alpha only responded it with a hum and the silence is back. Not surprising, actually; Fey even wondered why they hadn't had _at least_ a mouth bickering already. He even desperately wants to slap his own face when he realized that tonight he had a small, but _normal_ conversation with Alpha. And since when that emotionless boy can speak so much words? Fey had a suspicious that living together with motherly figure like Aoi had some effects on the steel grey orbs owner.

His train of thought, however, is halted to an abrupt stop when he heard that monotone voice. "…Rune."

"What?" he questioned, almost skeptical. Well, _almost_. But the purple haired alien boy next to him seemed ignored it (because there's no way that he didn't noticed it), before continuing with the decision he just made in his head. So, looking straight into those emerald orbs, his thin lips parted.

"…Happy New Year."

It's such a simple words, but it's more than enough to make Fey froze, stuck right on the spot where he's standing. His heart had lost a beat before accelerating in anxious, unorganized rhythm. No way. He didn't just say it, did he…?

"…you said it also can be said out of mannerism, didn't you?" the confirming question shook him out of his shock. Fey then took a deep breath to calm his nerves because _yeah_ , this is Alpha that they're talking about. "Right…" Taking another huge deep breath, Fey slowly make eye contact with those steel grey eyes that still emotionless as ever.

"…Happy New Year."

 **-.-**

 **-5-**

 **-Kidou(Adult)Aoi(OC)-**

 **-.-**

 _ **Ring ring ring**_

 _ **Beep**_

"Alpha-kun? Is there something wrong?"

The gentle voice is latched with slight worry. The monotone voice from across the line then reassured her.

" _No._ " A slight pause, and she knew he's about to tell her his excuse for calling her. " _…I just want to say 'Happy New Year' to you._ "

There's another slight pause, before she burst out giggling. "Well, if that's the case, Happy New Year to you too, Alpha-kun." The answering hum from the other side of the line ticked her insides again, make her giggle surfaced again. "Do you have fun at the festival?"

There's a silence before he answered. " _…The scenery is interesting._ "

That answer indicates that he hadn't explored the festival ground _that_ far. Yet. "I see, well… enjoy yourselves then. Tell Fey-kun I'm saying 'Happy New Year' to him."

" _Okay._ " Came the monotone answer, followed with a silence that she knew it's not because he hung up. " _…Are you coming home late?_ "

A soft smile appeared on her face. "I'll try not to. Besides we have to go and visited the temple to pray."

"… _I understand. I'll see you later._ "

His stiff monotone answer tickled another giggle from her. "Bye." She ended the conversation and let the one from the other end of the line hang up first before she keep her phone away. She turned around, and her golden eyes clashes with red orbs in the comforting darkness in the room.

"…So you're leaving?"

Another soft smile makes it way to her face. "Do you want me to?"

There's a silence from the other, before she heard a shift of movement. "…No… No, I don't." answered the baritone voice, a slight fear slipped out through his voice, the fear of her leaving so soon, the fear of never see her again after this. Although he knew he's over reacting it, but… he can't help it.

Noticing it brought the gentle, with a hint of sadness, smile on her face as she stepped away from the window and closer to where she saw the outline of his body between the blinding darkness. As she's right in front of him, she gingerly reached out, not long after her fingertips make contact with a skin, and slowly, so, _so_ slowly, she traced the contour of the face before cupping his cheek with delicate touch.

"I'm not leaving _that_ way, you know?" her voice is barely a whisper, rang lightly in the air as her thumb gently caressed the cheek bone under her touch. She's slightly jumped at the feeling of another skin contact right on her bear palm, but she soon relaxed as long fingers curled around her small hand, holding it gently in his grasp.

"I know…" he answered. Another hand sneaked around her waist and pulls her closer to the figure in front of her. As if in reflexive gesture, she immediately laid her head on the board shoulder as her hand find its way to his other shoulder while he hugged her closer, enveloping her with the warmth that is his embrace, their other hand still linked with each other. She snuggled closely and closed her golden eyes, letting herself drowned in his embrace, his warmth, his scent, in this rare moment between them.

 _In his love._

"…Happy New Year, Kidou-kun."

He sharply sucks a breath in. He's glad that when in the dark, she can't see how he tightly sealed his mouth shut to control his own feeling that currently suffocating him. And he slowly got his own self control remain intact as he let out a shaky sigh.

"…Happy New Year, Aoi."

A pair of thin lips makes contact with her temple, and she sighed softly as she tried desperately to not letting the tears to form. After this, they would be on their own separated ways. After this, they'll act as if nothing happened. After this… they have to face the fact that they're won't be able together, not in this timeline, not when she's in this form.

They both know it, and it killing them from the inside as they both forced to face the reality.

The one who aware of their true feeling are Endou and Gouenji, since for some reason Kidou is opened himself up about this topic to the other brunette and Aoi let Gouenji brotherly affection passed through her defense. Both of them also had promised to keep it a secret from the others. It also upset both of the adults at the fact that in this timeline these two can't be together. Kidou had missed her greatly for more than 10 years, had to endure the growing longing for more than 10 years, had to endure the _heart break_ for more than 10 years. Is it not good enough for Fate to decide that Kidou had enough? Why Fate had to make him endure more than he supposed to receive?

But they knew they can't do anything about it. No matter what happened, they can't change that one thing. No matter how they wanted to.

Kidou let out another shaky exhale of breath when he felt those slim, small fingers are combing their way through his hair in gentle touch as he laid a kiss on the skin underneath his lips. He let the scent of jasmine and faint vanilla filled his senses as he took a deep breath, taking the scent that is her.

Aoi let part of her body make contact with the soft mattress underneath them as the masculine scent of him surrounding her, as his warmth covered her like a blanket and make her feel so, so secure. The feelings, it felt as if it drowned her into a bottomless sea, but she never felt safer than ever.

But it has an end. It had to come to an end.

And they have to endure all the pain and longing again for who-knows-how-long. They have to endure the desire to be in each other arms for who-knows-how-long. They have to endure everything again, and it's certainly a heart breaking and emotional breaking moment.

When she finally steps out from his household, her sweet taste still lingered on his lips and her comforting scent still stuck right at the back of his throat, he knew both of them have to endure another longing, for not-so-short period of time.

Until then, he'll close his eyes and imagine about her, her warmth, her touch, her scent, her _everything_ , as he fantasized about a dream that will never, ever, come true.

 **\- . -**

 **\- . . . . END . . . . -**

 **\- . . . . . . HAPPY NEW YEAR . . . . . . -**

 **\- . . . . . . . . . . . . -**

 **Happy New Year! Wohoo! It's 2017 already! Yaay~**

 **In this New Year Special fic there's 4 CharaChara pairings and 1 CharaOC pairing~ with KyouTen got the (unfortunately) the second longest! (…Maybe?)**

 **And about AlphaFey… to be honest I can't help it. The idea just ran through my head and I just can't stop myself, although that story actually is more to Alpha & Fey than Alpha x Fey LOL! XD**

 **And for CharaOC pairing… Actually I want to add HakuryuuShuu, but because the previous special (Christmas Special) only had 5 random one-shots in it, I decided to make this also had 5 one-shots and try to add at least one CharaOC pairing. Aaanndddd the result ended up there's Kidou(adult)Aoi(OC) in the house… with it as slight angst, although I doubt it's angsty at all**

 **Maybe I'll write another special, but I'm not quite sure if I will or not… Well, had to wait to find out! Until then!**


End file.
